Keep Me Close
by Fiery-Hogosha
Summary: They betreayed them they broke there heart they will pay when the time come.. This is my first story so please RR. I suck at summeary so.. please read it
1. Betrayal

**This is my first fanfic so please review I am not sure if I did this right to tell me and also hah Emily see I told you I would write a fanfic so he it is so people tell me. **

**Keep Me Close**

**Chapter one **

**Betrayal **

**Darien's POV **

"Darien please don't leave me I'll do anything just don't leave me" Usagi wept out " No Usagi my feeling for you has changed it turned cold don't make this harder than it already is" " Is it my meat balls I will change it just don't leave me" tears falling from her eyes creating a wet coat on her angelic face. "No Usagi leave." pushing her out the door and shut it in her face. While listening to his love his destiny his entire life banging on the door and calling his name and , cry her heart out. _I am sorry Usagi this is the only way…. _

Usagi's POV

"Darien please don't leave me I'll do anything just don't leave me " I wept out. "No Usagi my feelings for you has changed it turned could don't make this harder than it already is." " Is it my meatballs I will change it just don't leave me" tears falling. " No Usagi leave." He pushed me out and shut the door in my face. While banging on the door and calling his name he didn't answer. I stopped and slide down crying my eyes out. _No no this could not be happening to me we are suppose to be together we are suppose to have a daughter Rini he may not know it yet I can't tell him no not now he betrayed my trust he broke my heart he doesn't deserve to hear this… _Getting up she wiped away her tears "no I will stay strong for Rini my daughter" Going back home she went to her room and saw Luna there pissed. Angry looking at her. "Usagi you are so irresponsible you come home in the middle of the night you forgot the meeting that we are suppose to have today me and the scouts discussed that you will be stripped out of your powers and the leader of the senshi you will still have your title as the princess of the moon kingdom but that is it" Shocked _how is this happening I thought they were my friends no I have no one left nothing no friend no love _" How ?" " When you missed the meeting me and the scouts discussed that you where always late and that you weren't even getting good grade not even for a normal average student and that you weren't fit to be a leader you were always getting in to trouble and that they where always getting hurt for your mistakes. So we disused this and decided to strip you of the power and leader ship. You will have to hand over the Luna pen the sliver millennium crystal and the locket ." " No I will give you the Luna pen and the locket but I refuse to give you the crystal it is rightfully mine." She dumped the Luna pen and the locket on her and grabbed her and threw her out of the room. _Wait didn't Haruka say that she was living in New York, i could go live there i know she would definitely let me live with her. _Dialing the phone number she heard some one pick up. " Haruka" " Usagi is that you want do i owe this suprise call" "Haruka would i be to much trouble if i came to live with you" " No but why would you want to move all the way to New York" " I have been having trouble with the sailor scouts and other problems" " Sure you could move here but when are going to move here" " I don't know i'll tell you when i finish some unfinish busniess.

A.N So tell me what you think of this as the first chapter I had to do this very fast because my lil bro wanted to go on line Lata Ok i fixed this chapter i will update when i have at least 5 reviews SO PLEASE RR


	2. In comes kagome

**Thank you **

**devilangelvana**: Thank you I will space it out better next time

**princessmoonshadow**Thank you for the review and I hope you really enjoyed the story

**SaturnNeko : **I fixed it so it is a little better. And how am I formal according to you I am not formal

hmp..

**Autumn Xavier**Thank you for the review I fixed it up a little I hope it is better than before.

**ChibiSailorSerenityKaibaYami** Thank you for your review I really appreciate it. You could

probably do better than me it is my first time good luck!

**Now that I have 5 reviews on to the chapter  
**

**Keep Me Close**

**Chapter Two**

**In Comes Kagome**

**Usagi's POV**

While I was hagging up the phone I noticed a shiny pink shard stuck somehow stuck to my

crystal. _That is odd I have never seen this part of the crystal.. How in the world did It get stuck _

_there I never noticed it before_. Reaching out a hand you touched the small pink shard all of a

sudden a bright pink flash came from the crystal. _Ok that was weird I have to say that was weird _

_and from where I stand yes it is pretty weird. Well I can't study it now I will have to see about _

_it tomorrow I need some sleep after all it is about 3 in the morning. _Flopping down in the bed

she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

While walking to school I noticed an unusual large cat sitting on the steps of a shrine. Now

normally I wouldn't really notice it but strangely enough I felt a calming aura around it but it wasn't

it's own I couldn't tell. The cat got up I would have never thought it could get up considering how

large and big it was walked over and suddenly jumped in to my arms naturally I fell down on the

pavement. _oww __oww owww that hurts who knew a cat could be so heavy dam it must be at _

_least 25 pounds __who ever is feeding this humongous cat must take care on what she or he is _

_feeding it…._

All of a sudden a girl with long black raven hair with tints of blue in it when she moves you could

see it in the sun. Came running down the steps she reminded me strangely of Rei maybe it was

because she lived in a shrine and her hair look sorta like Rei only it was more wavy and a different

highlight. " I'm sorry did buyo hurt are you, are you alright I am so sorry." she stammered on. " No

that is alright I am not hurt but it would help if you would lighten it load a bit don't you agree." " Yep

buyo is sure heavy I tried giving it a diet but nope doesn't help at all by the way my name is Kagome

Higurashi" " Usagi Tuskino nice to meet you" _Hmm this aura that was coming form the cat it is _

_her's it is warm and pure and it seems so similar not like from the cats like I have felt is _

_somewhere before. _

" I have never met you before are you new to the neighborhood" " Er… sorta you see this is my

grandfathers shrine I am just visiting this place for a while." " Ohh what school to you attend to?" "

Um.. I think it is Suishou High"" Oh that is where I go to too wait school ahhh I have to go I am late"

Me and kagome said at the same time. We looked at each other and cracked up laughing. " Come

on kagome we have to go or we will be late I will show you around." " Great thank you Usagi hold

on I will get my stuff." _Hm she is interesting and she may remind me of Rei but there _

_personalities are way different I hope she get the same class as I am in that would really be _

_great especially after what my so called "friends" ditched me. _I though bitterly " Hey lets go

race you there" She took off running. " The last one there is a rotten egg" " Cheater get back here" I

too took off running._ dam she is fast not a lot of people could run as fast as or catch up to me _

_so fast. _

Running neck and neck they raced in to the school building. _"_ Not bad kagome where did you

learn how to run that fast not a lot of people could catch up with me" " Err…. Ummm I was um… in

the track team last year" She said sheepishly. _That was a lie a total lie but I will ask her later _

_since __she has to go to the office to get her schedule. _" Come on Kagome we have to get your

schedule and I have an excuse to be late to class Mwwahhhhh Ms. Haruna can't give me detention

now"

A.N. I hope you like this story i hoped you like this chapter i will need 5 more review please RR i

just got really lazy in writing this so plz don't yell at me i am just really tired i have a volleyball

tornement on tuesaday squells yea...


End file.
